Cloud's Family
by Empty Silver Lining
Summary: La famille du Seventh Heaven à travers les yeux de Cloud. One-shot.


Disclaimer : Vous devinerez, Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartient pas. Sinon, mes histoires ne se retrouveraient pas sur _fan_...

* * *

Tasse de café à la main, Cloud regardait s'affairer les trois personnes autour de lui. Denzel terminait un devoir de dernière minute à la hâte, Marlene écoutait ses dessins animés favoris et Tifa préparait le déjeuner de la famille.  
_Leur_ famille…  
C'était un terme à la fois nouveau et obscur pour le blond. Sa famille s'était toujours limitée à sa mère, et celle-ci fut tuée dans l'incident de Nibelheim. Il n'avait jamais connu son père, tandis qu'aucun de ses grands parents n'avait survécu jusqu'à sa naissance. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé le sentiment de faire partie d'une famille.  
Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, Cloud se retrouvait avec deux enfants dont il devait assurer leur bien-être et leur protection, tout cela aidé par son amie, Tifa. Ils étaient quatre orphelins réunis par un destin plus souvent tragique qu'heureux, mais deux d'entre eux devaient jouer le rôle de père et mère.  
Cloud était devenu père sans même savoir ce que cela voulait dire.  
Cependant, il n'échangerait pas sa place dans cette famille pour tout l'or du monde. Il les aimait beaucoup trop pour cela.  
Denzel, Marlene et Tifa; les trois personnes qui lui permettaient de garder les deux pieds sur terre.  
Tifa, cette jeune femme qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. D'abord voisine, puis bien plus : la source de tous ses espoirs. Sa pensée salvatrice pendant son séjour dans le laboratoire d'Hojo. Mais aussi une alliée précieuse dans leur quête pour sauver la planète, et la clé de la conscience du blond. C'était une flamme dans l'obscurité, un diamant pur perdu dans le gravier humain.  
Elle avait aussi son caractère et s'exprimait rapidement si elle voyait Cloud retomber dans un état semi-dépressif. Ou lorsqu'il salissait tous les planchers de la maison en oubliant d'enlever ses bottes pleines de boue. Ou…  
Peu importe. La liste pouvait continuer un bon moment si seulement pour les oublis de Cloud.  
Mais excepté dans ces moments plutôt désagréables, Tifa gardait son calme en toute circonstance et ne levait jamais la voix sur quiconque. Elle excusait chaque erreur que Cloud pouvait commettre, de la plus petite à la plus grande. Cependant, même si elle pardonnait, elle n'oubliait pas. Le jeune adulte voyait dans son regard acajou qu'elle avait encore peur qu'il s'en aille, qu'il fuit la famille si la pression devenait trop forte. Elle ne pouvait savoir que pour lui tout ce qui comptait, et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps, c'était Tifa et les deux enfants. Son monde tournait autour d'eux; il avait continuellement tout fait en son pouvoir pour graviter autour de Tifa, même lorsqu'elle ne savait pas qu'il existait.  
Le deuxième membre de la famille, Marlene, était la lumière du groupe. Constamment souriante, ouverte à tous et à toutes, on remarquait du premier coup d'oeil que sa joie de vivre n'était pas feinte. En fait, la jeune fille était vraie dans chacune de ses actions, de ses paroles. Cloud croyait même qu'elle avait des liens avec la Rivière de la Vie, car elle gagnait beaucoup de points communs avec Aerith au fil du temps. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, c'était ce qui permettait au livreur de s'ouvrir à elle. Encore jeune et innocente, Marlene savait pourtant ce qu'il fallait dire à quelqu'un, et quand le lui dire. Elle était aimée pour ces raisons et plus encore. Mais même si Marlene était ouverte, compatissante, Cloud avait quelques difficultés à lui parler. C'était la même chose avec Denzel, simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment agir avec des enfants.  
-Clooouuud… geignit justement Denzel assis en face de lui. Je ne comprends pas mon devoir…  
Le guerrier à la First Tsurugi délaissa son café pour prendre la feuille que Denzel lui tendait. Tout en expliquant du mieux de ses capacités la matière au plus jeune – les maths n'étaient pas son fort, surtout puisqu'il n'était pas allé à l'école bien longtemps – il se remémora sa rencontre avec le garçon.  
Atteint du Geostigma, Denzel s'était retrouvé à l'église d'Aerith juste au bon moment; Cloud y faisait l'une de ses nombreuses visites. En le voyant écroulé près de Fenrir, il eut l'impression que c'était la Cetra qui envoyait cet enfant sur son chemin. Denzel fut accueilli au Seventh Heaven comme un membre de la famille à part entière, ce qu'il était devenu au fil des jours.  
Étrangement, il était tout le contraire de Marlene. Son caractère ressemblait plutôt à celui de Cloud. Ce qui n'était pas très étrange si le blond prenait en compte que le garçon l'admirait depuis son arrivée. Au delà de cette admiration, pourtant, la base de sa personnalité ressemblait à celle de son héros. Il voulait protéger sa famille, défendre ce à quoi il tenait. Silencieux et quelque peu solitaire, il avait malgré tout un coeur d'enfant. S'amuser avec Marlene ou passer du temps avec les autres jeunes du quartier restait l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. Il lui arrivait aussi de venir rejoindre Cloud dans le garage ou à son bureau, pour l'aider – ou simplement le regarder – à son travail. Il adorait apprendre à se battre, aimait aussi découvrir comment fonctionnait chaque pièce de l'impressionnante moto du blond. Mais Cloud savait (espérait, du moins) que l'admiration de Denzel à son égard n'était qu'une étape dans sa vie. Il découvrirait sa personnalité à lui, sans tenter de marcher dans les pas de Cloud. Denzel était courageux, fonceur, déterminé quoiqu'un peu réservé; il saurait atteindre les buts qu'il se fixerait.  
La matinée tirait à sa fin. Bientôt, chaque membre de la famille du Seventh Heaven se séparerait pour retrouver son train de vie quotidien. Cloud termina sa tâche d'aider Denzel dans son devoir avant de se lever. Il passa devant Marlene et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux qu'elle venait à peine de peigner, ignorant d'un mince sourire amusé les plaintes de la jeune fille, avant d'aller voir Tifa. Il l'aida silencieusement à laver la vaisselle récemment utilisée puis réussit à plonger son regard dans celui de la combattante.  
- À ce soir, lui dit-il sans cesser de la regarder dans les yeux.  
Une simple promesse pour rappeler à Tifa qu'il était là, avec eux, et pas ailleurs. Qu'il reviendrait tant qu'elle voudrait bien de sa présence. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.  
Elle mit sa main sur le bras de Cloud qui arborait auparavant un Geostigma.  
- À ce soir, répéta-t-elle d'une voix basse et posée.  
Il fit un hochement de tête furtif puis sourit d'un sourire presque invisible, mais perceptible à travers ses yeux bleu azur.  
Cloud voulait être certain que sa famille sache qu'il ne les abandonnerait plus. Jamais.  
Parce qu'ils étaient sa famille, sa maison, son tout.


End file.
